


Good

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Endangered.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, Sept. 15, 2013. "quickly"

Five hostile GINNs. Speed would not be everything, Shiho knew. Power would not be everything, either. But together, along with what she knew she could do with her Cgue, she would win.

Quickly, she destroyed them, circling and slicing, moving faster and hitting harder and...

She was surprised how quickly the battle was over. But a real battlefield was not like the pirates she'd been hunting to tweak her equipment. No, a real battlefield...

Shiho didn't think a real battlefield would be that much more of a challenge. She was not over-confident, after all. Shiho knew that.

She was good.


End file.
